


Crazy Love

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Billy is willing to move out of his comfort zone if it means being able to show Reader what she means to him.





	Crazy Love

“Alright, we’re gonna slow it down a little bit,” Jensen said into the microphone. “Jason, you gonna join me?”

The usual guys had just finished singing ‘Wagon Wheel’ and you watched as some of them left the stage; leaving just Jensen, Jason, and Billy with his guitar.

You smiled as you made eye contact with Billy, eager to hear what they were going to play next.

“This one is for a very special lady,”Jensen continued. “Billy doesn’t speak, but he wants to dedicate this to Y/N.”

You smiled harder and Billy winked at you as he began to strum.

 _I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
And the heaven’s open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that’s where I belong  
Yet I’m running to her like a river’s song  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

Jason sang the first verse, with Jensen joining in on the chorus. You sat back, enjoying the song. It had to be one of your all time favorite love songs, and you were feeling a bit giddy about the fact that Billy wanted to dedicate it to you, even if he wasn’t singing it. Even after a year of dating, these small gestures never failed to make you smile. He was generally a quiet man, but he definitely had his moments when it came to being romantic.

You listened as Jensen took the second verse, still sitting there with that stupid smile on your face.

 _She’s got a fine sense of humor when I’m feeling low down_  
Yeah when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

Your breath caught as the guys moved into the last part of the song. At first, you expected Jason to sing it, just as they usually did. This time, however, you heard the unmistakable sound of Billy’s voice as he took over on vocals. It wasn’t something he did often; in fact, he avoided singing at all costs. Jensen and Jason let Billy take center stage, if only for a moment. They only added backup vocals on his verse, also joining him on the final chorus.

Your smile grew wider, even more thrilled over the fact that he was willing to be the center of attention just for you. Everyone always loved it when he sang, and this was a rare treat.

 _Yes I need her in the daytime (I need her)_  
Yes I need her in the night (I need her)  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her (I need her)  
Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight  
Yeah when I’m returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin’ brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

When the men had finished their performance, you made your way backstage, greeting Billy when you found him.

You placed your hands on his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“That was the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me,” you said. “What drove you to break your rule about not singing?”

“You did,” he smiled. “Do you realize that today is the anniversary of the day I asked you out?”

“Hmm,” you hummed, “one whole year of putting up with me. How do you do it?”

“Nah, I think of it a one whole year of getting to be with the love of my life.”

You felt your heart skip at his words. You had both used the ‘L’ word plenty of times in your relationship, but he had never told you that you were the love of his life before.

“Really?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him is just a bit closer. “The love of your life?”

“Yeah, Y/N,” he blushed. “You know I’m crazy about you.”


End file.
